undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear of feelingtale
In the 30 million years ago, there were two tribes, one tribe, and another tribe from a star that exploded over 10,000 years ago, and then the two tribes were friendly. Kill monsters, make monsters in humans and fight them and go through 31 million years. Aliens come to help with masters, but masters are just like ut from I was chasing the depth of 3000 meters deep. Do not need to be powered by a lava monster akaragon 234 meters high, was built by the order of the dragon. king of the dragon King has a baby with phal. from the dragon King also made plans to destroy the mob in the basement. I have to win. Wow, I've been like that for awhile, and since then, it's like ut. Then, go to the win village, fall asleep from the dead win. The king then died at the flower of the dragon from the dragon. King became a dratree after the dragon. King kills the fallen man and kills the nearby monster while the goblin replaces the monster. If the drag dragon. King will kill them phal Hyung also fled to New territory because dragon The king of the barbarian beyond the masters of Patan from the dragon. King meets dratree dragon king, not knowing that dratree is a child, then dratree to see that the nun falls from the tyranny. Then the scapa is the child to take over from the tyranny. Then, scapa created a parker. gui tiler and scapa 2 people here sleep tyla tyia tyia is crazy because scapa like drum and make bad tyla become a tyla make people into bad to go to hospital crazy crazy parker gui, and tile. I love to see it, but scapa is going to have a story with asaba military majesty of the dragon king to make scapa get away from the asias, dig up the governor of snowdin has gone. Talk to the scapa about the cause of the damage to the waterfall, and collect the excess money. As a result, the well-behaved nannies find a good warrior, and the nike is stronger because the nike is more powerful than the monster. Very nice to make babylon feel satisfied from the scapa. nami come as a colleague, then paternoster was a supporter of nike, then create mr.molrcular nami was to create a fun midst monsters hina. The sister of phal lal is a group of eea for the human fall as the dragon. From then on, the pistons who were nika's brothers went to fight asaba, who was a soldier of dragon.king because asaba does not give money to 2312ac or nika or easy to assemble asaba cheat nika, then the fight between the pistons who are loyal killer of dragon The best king with asaba is the dragon's majesty. king The fight lasts long, the result is that asaba wins, because asaba has become immortal body, killing not dead, but the pistons will heal itself, but not asaba as Joe hit as much asaba did not hurt. Pistons and nails that can be pierced by steel can not cause any damage to the asaba. Asaba says that the fish is dead. 6 fish eyes have two legs only. Stupid When pistons hear, they feel very grouchy, causing the pistons to return. There is a fight, and you can defeat the asaba. Simply goose the highest rank in the regiment. I killed a 14 year old boy with a green soul and it was the first human souce of the parker. guide to phal lil for the parker Guide lost consciousness because of snow falling down from the mountain in the snowdin, causing the moto to escape from the parker. guide fled by the landslide on the good phal lil to help phal lil to parker guide to the tiler home waiting for you to feel happy parker guide is not dead and tiler It's not like I'm a phal lil, but I'm phal lil. lil went to his own house Of oulu, the aliens of Laosacola, and more than 10000 soldiers and underground to install underground bombs, because it was clear to Oulu because his father died because of that. Oulu's father will end up with the king of the monster before he killed his father OuluThe oulu is very important to the mole much oulu, it must clash with the high power of the underground. Nike pistons parker guide paternoster scapa tyranny zedor and asaba with babylon fight It takes a lot of time to get the country down to the ground and has 12456 mice out of 312456524900 and it makes the cator who can win the nike. Oulu is a good example of this. If the fighting is going on here, it would be bad if it could cause the mouser to lose its strength and win the oulu and oulu away. underground from Xato who is the sister of Parker. gui has also become a stand on the science side of the parker. gui has scapa dad Go to find the akull who killed the killer by taking the time to travel from home to the mountains of the devil about 100000000 meters, he must go before the land is not akull will not wait. I do not want to waste energy in the body to tell information in the car Xato tyla Tiler Parker Guide is a brother tyla brother and is the first Xato sister and second child and daughter. Parker alone Guide Brother and the 3rd child and last Tiler Youngest Xato tyla's Tiler Parker Guide is a szeret. Scapa's father, father of Scapa. Tyranny's father I'm dead. Kee's father is Kashe, his father died. You are Saffron, my son is king, and my grandfather is titano. Parker Guide The Vendor Age 832, a hot head and a good guy, is a good guy. Parker Guide is Scapa's son with szeret. Scapa is a father and Szeret is a junior and he has a brother named Xato. tyla. He was the third child and had a brother Tiler. He was born because of Scapa's creation at the age of 132. He had found the saddest thing in life was his friend's death. Asaba was instructed by Dragon. King because Vidigo killed the moth through the city of Vendi because of the Vedic tribe that was insulted and was hard at work because Vidigo was a little tribe. It makes the Mister scurry because of the Vedic tribe it is afraid (male or some handsome), causing the monster to scare and curse the weird and it made the Wendigo tribe to do. To cause headaches and kill people. None of the Wendigo, the Dragon. King must send Aspari military singularity. Asaba killed a cruel kid killing a child. Killing women, belly and killing grandma and the SE of Parker Guide Parker Guide, Parker Guide Parker Guide Guide Asaba Over 400 years old, he was 532 years old. Parker Guide is a chemist and murderer, because during 532 years he has been hit by his father. Scapa to learn akull. Killing him during the walk to find the akull to meet the kaloz kaloz is insulted as the Wendigo is going to do it. Parker Guide is heard, I was angry, I will come to you to beat me. Kaloz gets the word out. The fight between Parker Guide and kaloz kaloz says that over the tribe I will come to the world. How did the tribe of Parker Guide tell the tribe to go? kaloz told me to meet oulu Parker Guide Parker Guide, he thought, moved when he fought oulu oulu tell me it does not know how i killed the guys so the parker guide in mind or that the shadow tribe hit I did not get it. Kaloz made a left leg with 2 legs in the size of kaloz. Parker is about to head Guide to someone to help people is akull. Akull tells you to kill this kid. Akull told me of his fight, but I told you not to kill anyone. kaloz Sorry, you may have been killed by akull. Parker Guide to Parker's leg and leg treatment. Guide from Parker Guide woke up at the place where Akull told the guy to make a joke Parker Parker I told him I was ok. From the beginning of the twentieth century, in the fresh akull teaches him a good recovery. The teaching is: 1. Go to the stone pillar near 100000000 meters. For 50 seconds, the wood is ignited by 50 firefighters with fear, so they can do it. 2. The medicine he made. 3. The fallen can he can. Lastly, the 1000 puppets are akull, so it is possible for him to finally get back from his house. (Power) 1. Power like sans 2. The fastest car in the world. 3. Good in chemistry and murder. 4. He has an iq of 310. (The disadvantage) the sun (Who is the vidigo is a weakness). If he smells bloody, he'll say crazy 2. 3 days (every one is a vidigo) Akull history 211 cm high shade. Weight 21 kg, age 4500 years old, cool temperament and not think of how iq318 akull in 1300 years ago as a scholar and chemist for over 1000 years, he resigned after his resignation, he went to study the science of killing. Tyranny studied for about 12 days, he was able to study the art of killing. Asaba and kaloz and Asaba were taken by the akull. Akull tells you not to kill people who did not kill anyone. Asaba said it was silly. The science of killing is susceptible to killing. Then, the fight between Asaba and akull took place. X x is a fire from the hand of a dragon. Asaba accepts the addition, but it does not matter, akull has cut off Asaba Asaba is not dead because it is a mummified tribe. Asaba told me to come back. Then akull was ashamed. Asaba came down as high as 299 meters Asaba is not dead. Asaba had to walk back to see the back of the train, and then he taught the Parker Guide 1. Speed up to 4 times faster (there was a thief). Forest killed the villagers and akull told to stop the forest robbers have guns to fire the forest robbers head not know) 2. The science of killing and chemistry. 3.iq 430 4. Think about the difference quickly about 0.0000000001 seconds. 5. about 1235 (Disadvantages) The shaman (must have enough subjects) and sound waves. With the runes (all the shadow tribe) History of wolf tribes in front of high 324 cm. Weight 32 kg, age 890 years old. At the age of 12, he was the one who lost his father because of the mismanagement of Vedio, and he was taken to a servant by the Vedic people. From then on, 30 years old, he was 42 years old. He started killing more than 198 soldiers and workers. He met Asaba. Asaba received him over 800 years ago. He is 842 years old. He is the owner of the theater, but he is crazy about it and kill the executives. Death (power) can disappear (tribal can do) with The ability to move forward (a tribe without a face can do it) and 900 nm, and good at ironwork with understanding the body, things are different. Iq 324 and nails. Very sharp cutting steel, weak points with oil, bullets, money and letters, Tamil spells (as well as the tribe in front). History of Asias Tribe of Birds Height 149 cm Weight 21 kg. Age 2982 years. Feeling afraid. If a friend needs help, it will help. History Asias 2981 years ago. It is worth noting that the number 1200 is a value, he needs to be hard to beat, hit the boss, hit or hit the boss is not the boss is xaven. The dunkle Nika and Pistons are the main characters of Xaven. Xaven took him to the factory for sale. There are people who buy him, Tyranny. Tyranny looking at Asias I can see some of the capabilities in Asias. So buy him Tyranny. He has taught him in the field of science and technology, and he is also a politician. Snowdin and Tyranny's assistant. (Ability) to excel in science and vedic sciences. (Disadvantages) Highly unstable and unstable. Tiler History Wendigo is 314 cm high. Weight 41 kg, age 632 years, funny and kind (when the blood is disturbed home crazy). History of Tiler is Parker's sister. Guide, and Scapa's little child and szeret, after the devastation of the Wendigo. affezionato.png akaragon.png akull.png Aljan.png Alto livello.png Amadeus.png Asaba.png Asias.png Babylon.png Cator.png cz.png Dragon King.png dratree.png dunkle.png Eldiablo.png Fallegt.png fiară.png Gasilci.png Goose.png Grey.png Hina.png kaloz.png Kashe.png Kimchi.png king i.png Kolmsaba.png kon.png Kummitused.png Kummitused.png lignum.png manaxe.png Masha.png mezo.png Monaco.png mr.Molecular.png mumia.png Munthu wamkulu.png muramasas.png Mwuaji.png nail.png Nami.png Nika.png Njoka.png Oulu.png Paternoster.png Phal Lal.png Pistons.png Saffron.png Scapa.png scar.png Scooter.png Sentinel.png serpent.png Slalom Afa.png Zedor.png ziz.png zjarr.png fox.png Zmogljiva.png